


Ask Spain and Romano

by Tacoos



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Ask questions, Its a q and a, M/M, Rating May Change, puppy, spamano - Freeform, weird questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoos/pseuds/Tacoos
Summary: Ask questions and Spain and Romano will answer them (originally posted on my wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

Spain: Roma I need help please Roma. Romano: what do you want stupid bastard? Spain: sit down help me Romano:Fine if you shut up and quit whining *sits down* Spain: *hurries up and kisses cheek* Romano: *blushes and starts cursing in Italian* An: this was probably bad and I'm sorry you had to wait


	2. Spain scares Romano

Spain: *tip toes to Romano's room*  
Spain: *quietly opens the door*  
Spain: *screams as loud as he can while Romano's sleeping*  
Romano:what the hell let me sleep asshole


	3. Romano when did you call for spain?

Romano:I have no clue what your talking about I don't like him *blushes a really badly* I am......I don't....shut up *mumbles* I realized a couple years ago but I didn't say that so bye


	4. Does Romano grab Spain's butt?

Spain: Romano wouldn't answer he just got tomato red and started cussing a lot so I decided to answer yes he grabs my butt  
Romano: *runs in screaming* I don't you stupid tomato eating bastard


	5. Romano who tops?

Romano:what hell does that mean and think you're thinking something that doesn't happen crazy  
Spain:I do   
Romano:shut up it doesn't happen tomato bastard *blushes*


	6. Romano wears neko ears

Spain- oh come on out Lovi  
Romano- not happening *Spain walks in and grabs Romano*   
Spain- you look so cute look your blushing, you look like a tomatoe  
Romano- say one more thing asshole


	7. Do you two sleep together?

Spain- not really but we have once Roma got scared and we slept in the same bed but it was a long time ago   
Romano-*blushing*   
Spain- Roma why are you blushing.....oh we've done the deed twice   
Romano-*starts smacking Spain*


	8. Spain gets a puppy

"Shh" said Spain trying to hide the animal from Romano he didn't know how the younger, smaller man would react as he was very against everything. Spain found the puppy on the side of the road and he couldn't say no to his cute face and the barking the animal made. 

"Bastard are you in he...." Spain was surprised that the man who hates literally everything would freak out over the small puppy. He was petting it and hugging it and then he turns to Spain "You didn't see anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new style on this one also I feel as though Romano would love the idea of having a puppy until it shedded everywhere, licked him, pooped on the floor or peed on the floor (so the puppy just being a puppy).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
